


The one time Kili is focused, but not on what Fili wants

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durincest, Ficlet, M/M, These two are adorable, not one of my best so i apologize for that, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re doing it wrong. I can feel it!”</p>
<p>“No stop talking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Kili is focused, but not on what Fili wants

**Author's Note:**

> https://36.media.tumblr.com/d4658fceb75411c7c9af699498cc3f87/tumblr_nhvcn9rt5E1rvurduo1_1280.png
> 
> Based on this little thing I found on tumblr, total credit to the artist.

“You’re doing it wrong. I can feel it!”

 

“No stop talking.”

 

“Fee I’m not doing it wrong”

Kili huffs, intently focused on braiding his brother’s mustache braids, doing his best to tune out his older brother.

 

With a little smirk seeing how determined his younger brother was, Fili sighs, pulling Kili down onto his lap by the belt, capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss.

 

“Fee!” Kili whines, pushing against his brother’s chest weakly, and Fili noticed, that smirk still on his lips as he starts to unbutton the other’s shirt.

 

“Fee..you’re moving” He murmurs, a little flushed as he goes back to braiding Fili’s mustache.

 

“Yet you cant be this motivated for other things?” His brother asks with a little smirk, and that usual twinkle in those blue eyes of his.


End file.
